


IJatLotY Outtakes

by conasatasibh



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Irish Mythology, Oisín i dTír na nÓg
Genre: Modern OCs, Modern storyline, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conasatasibh/pseuds/conasatasibh
Summary: Posting the originals of anything I edit or remove from Indiana Jones and the Land of the Young, the longform fanfic I'm writing rn! I'll go back over things occasionally and put the originals here.





	IJatLotY Outtakes

Danu lay in bed and groaned. Eyes screwed tight against the daylight glaring through her thin curtains, she rued the day she thought working the school tour circuit at the Natural History Museum might be fun. Were children charming? Absolutely. Did they require more energy than her current caffeine intake could provide? Yes. Unfortunately. A few weeks into the job she was more than ready to move forward, into calmer times. She longed for quiet days, filled with tours for families and local ecology buffs- that’s if the place even kept her on once things quietened down.

She sat up in bed, blinking, and picked up her phone to check the time: half past seven. Okay, she thought. It is time to do things. Doing things time. She liked to have these thoughts while staring at a wall for ten minutes or so. It was a valuable part of her routine.

She ran through her mental checklist for the morning: clothes, breakfast, walk to work. What would she wear? What was even clean? She looked at the pile of clothes on her chair, let out a long-suffering sigh, and stood up.

Half an hour later, she had dressed, fixed her hair, packed her bag, and was in the process of inhaling a bowl of cereal. Her house wasn’t far from the museum, which had made her complacent. Every day she told herself that she would not, under any circumstances, be speedwalking to work tomorrow, and every day she speedwalked to work.

Danu wore sneakers, and black wide-legged pants, her beige work t-shirt tucked in to the waist, and a jacket for warmth; not exciting, but then she was long past trying to look exciting for work. Bag slung over her shoulder, she called goodbye to her housemates, just up for the day, and strode off. It was a bright day with a stiff breeze, and finally the fog in her brain cleared enough for her to think.

Foremost in her thoughts were her plans for next year. Her PhD applications were still in the works, and she suspected they would be for a while longer: her dream course was in Oxford, a research-based DPhil in Classical Archaeology, and she knew to have even a hope of a shot her application had to be flawless. She’d poured countless hours into it already, and it was beginning to make her a bit mental. She knew she loved her subject, but articulating that love was difficult. Her yearning to unravel ancient mysteries, her burning curiosity for lost ways of life, had always guided her. However, putting her application together had made those wants sound cliché, trite somehow. Working at the museum, while hectic, was almost a relief, as well as an economic necessity. Despite that, Danu couldn’t honestly say if she had applied for work at the museum to engage with her subject or to strengthen her application.

She shook her head, as if to clear it- does that ever work?- and walked faster. Twenty minutes of fast-paced, max-volume music later she’d arrived. She took a deep breath, pulled her earbuds out, and eyed up the building’s charming red-brick façade for a moment. Bracing herself, she walked into the museum


End file.
